I thought you were different now i see i was wrong
by Brogalini Tangerini
Summary: Lets pretend in this story the pyjama jam comes after the beach jam, Mitchie sings before final jam and everyone finds out about the real Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so pretend the beach jam happened before the pyjama jam and that Peggy helped Mitchie write 'Here I am'.

"Not here you don't c'mon" Caitlyn pushed me away from the beach jam when I promptly burst into tears.

Shane POV

I looked up from my guitar to see Uncle Brown.

"So what exactly happened last night?" he asked me sitting down on one of the chairs outside my cabin.

"Nothing"

"Didn't look like nothing to me mate" he looked at me pointedly "You looked crushed, pummelled, absolutely destroyed..."

"I got it Uncle Brown, look whatever, I'm just gonna focus on my music, change my sound, I don't wanna get sidetracked by liking someone anyway" I looked down, of course I do.

"You still looking for that girl?" I looked up "What? I'm plugged in to the camp gossip, mate"

"It's crazy, I have her song stuck in my head. This is real this is me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light..." I sighed and stopped singing. Little did I know Tess was listening in.

Later that day before Tess ruined everything for Mitchie.

"So we call this the pyjama jam, to start it off we have the awesome styling's of Caitlyn Gellar. Hit it" Dee said before running off the stage. I noticed Shane in the crowd clapping along, with Brown standing a few feet behind him. Tess glared at me as she screamed snake, Cait quickly turned off her keyboard.

"It's just the power cord, Tess" Dee announced

"Whoops" Tess giggled. I noticed Brown clamp his hand on Shane's shoulder, to stop him leaving, I guess he heard I was going to play, also it looked like he wanted to see the showdown between Cait and Tess.

"You are so full of it" Caitlyn said storming up to us

"What" Tess asked snobbishly.

"You can't stand that people might actually like what other people do." Caitlyn exclaimed whilst Tess just did a weird hand signature thing.

"Okay, what is that?" Cait asked

"She said..." Ella looked at Tess and back to Cait "...What ever major loser" whilst copying the movements Tess used. Peggy looked fed up.

I looked around, I saw Shane looking on with interest. "Wow Tess, what ever major loser?" I laughed and looked at Cait "That is so last year, I mean everyone knows that..." I looked around again "... Oh, well I guess not everyone" I shrugged; everyone giggled and laughed some even said burn. Tess just glared and turned around to talk to Ella. I walked up to the stage with Peggy, she is going to join in during the last part of the song, whilst I start she's going to sort out her guitar, I got mine ready. Caitlyn had helped do some backing for the song I'm about too sing, Caitlyn gave me the thumps up and I slowly walked up to the stage. I know Shane hates me but it wasn't him I lied to and besides I only lied about which parent was famous. You see my dad died when I was ten, it turns out that a drunk driver took him from me and the exact same day my dad was killed twelve months later the same drunk driver took my mom's life and here we are seven years later, I'm at camp rock with my aunt Connie, and she only came to make sure I wouldn't become too depressed as it was summer when my parents died, but that was back in New York right back to my song. I stepped onto the stage and Shane gave me a withering look but stood still.

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
>That you should never ask why<br>Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
>You should be happy, excited<br>Even if you're just invited  
>Cause the winners need someone to clap for them<p>

It's so hard just waiting  
>In a line that never moves<br>It's time you started making  
>Your own rules<p>

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
>With your last breath<br>So here I am  
>Here I am<br>Make em listen  
>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored<br>Not anymore  
>So here I am<br>Here I am  
>Here I am<br>Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
>So who cares if it's not perfect<br>I say it's close enough to perfect for me  
>Why should you hide from the thunder<br>And the lightening that your under  
>Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be<p>

If how your living isn't working  
>There's one thing that will help<br>You gotta finally just stop searching  
>To find yourself <p>

I looked straight at Shane, to see that Brown had his arm around Shane's shoulders to make sure he stayed and listened to my song. I looked out too the crowd to see Tess fuming, I looked to my right and smiled as Peggy walked up the stage and sang with me and played her guitar.

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
>With your last breath<br>So here I am  
>Here I am<br>Make em listen  
>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored<br>Not anymore  
>So here I am<br>Here I am  
>Here I am<p>

The world better make some room  
>Yea move over, over<br>Cause your coming through  
>Cause your coming through<p>

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
>With your last breath<br>Here I am  
>Here I am<br>Make em listen  
>Cause there is no way you'll be ignored<br>Not anymore  
>So here I am<br>Here I am  
>Here I am<br>Here I am  
>Here I am<p>

I smiled at Peggy and Caitlyn, then looked out at the crowd who was clapping really loud too see Shane disappear and Brown smile at me weakly. I quickly walked off stage, and ran back too my aunts cabin. Cait and Peggy only know the real reason why I lied but technically I didn't as mom was the president of hot tunes China when she was alive. After all Peggy was my cousin, yeah Peggy is the cook's daughter.

Flashback

Shane was sitting by the lake strumming his guitar. I was running along the pathway with my guitar and stopped when I heard playing. I sighed tired from running.

"Can't a guy get some peace" Shane said angrily turning to stare at me.

"Sorry...uhm...uhmm... sorry" I stuttered walking over to the bench with my guitar

"You said that already"

"Sorry" I said turning to face him "I'd hmm... was that you playing? ...It sounded kinda different"

"Than my stupid cookie cutter popstar stuff... sorry to disappoint" he said shrugging his shoulders

"You didn't" I giggled shaking my head "I liked it" Shane looked at me, curiosity filling his eyes. "I mean it was good for stupid cookie cutter popstar stuff" he silently laughed and looked down at his guitar. "Wow you really know how to make a guy feel better"

I shook my head a little, "I thought you loved your sound? You created it here your like a Camp Rock Legend"

"Some legend I only play the music that the label thinks will sell, that's it" he said

"You don't think that song would sell?"

"I don't know" I smiled

"Well you'll never know if you don't try and by the way I know of one girl who would buy that song" I smiled before walking away.

Flashback end

I hate myself so bad, I can't believe Shane wouldn't here me out, I cried myself to sleep. Cait came in and woke me up, I got ready for the day feeling like crap because today was the anniversary of my parents death. We went to dance class I was wearing black three quarter length sweats and a black lace top, I looked as though I was mourning with red puffy eyes, as I entered everyone stopped doing what they were doing before, Peggy smiled at me sympathetically, she knew what the day was and so did Caitlyn, as I walked past Tess she said "What a joke" and moved on. I went to sit in the corner on my own, I made Cait sit with Andy, Barron and Saunder. Five minutes Later and Shane made his entrance.

"Hey guys" he said closing the door. "Have a seat. So final jam is coming up and I know you're all very excited" Every one cheered except me, my parents aren't going to be here. "So here's some advice..." Shane looked at me sitting in the corner all alone "...It's not all about your image, none of it means anything unless people see who you really are, and your music has to be who you really are, it's gotta show how you feel or it doesn't mean anything" I felt the tears pool behind my eyelids, the door swung open to show Brown and Aunt Connie.

"Mitchie are you ready to go? You too Peggy?" Brown asked walking closer, I stood up I could feel Shane's eyes on me,

"I thought the service was after classes, I'm confused" I said

"No poppet, they're doing the family memorial down by the lake in half an hour, then the memorial that the press can film will be later on at the church" Brown said

"How can she be let out of class after what she did? It's unfair" Tess complained

"Tess, shut up" Peggy said

"If you want to come with us down to the lake to witness the memorial service you can, I know you want to come, Caity" I said smiling weakly at her, Cait jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, she let me go and handed me a tissue, we walked out of dance with everyone following, even Tess. This morning you could see, something was going on, there was a pastor standing near the rows of chairs set out. I have to speak first but I could see some guests being led towards us by Dee from the opposite direction. We got there before Dee so Aunt Connie told everyone to sit down and that all would be explained momentarily. I saw my family members from both mom and dad's side fill up the first two rows of seats but left three at the front for me, Peggy and Caitlyn because I'm making her sit with me. Once I said hello to every one of my family members I walked to the front. The pastor was seated for now. I quickly wiped my tears.

"Hey... now I know a lot of you don't know why your here, but this is a memorial service for my parents." Some campers gasped "It was seven years ago now that whilst we were vacationing in New York, that a drunk driver took my dad's life away from him, then exactly one year later the same drunk driver took my mom's life. He's in prison for life now. Any way since then I moved to a little town outside L.A to move in with my Aunt Connie and cousin Peggy, they took me in as their own, and Aunt Connie helped with all the girly stuff whilst, Peggy and Uncle Steve taught me to open up more not completely to what I was before, and it was like that until this summer, when I finally decided to join Peggy here at Camp Rock. What I didn't realise before was that dad's best friend and favourite client actually owned Camp Rock." I sniffled and looked down,

"My parents were the best, mom was the President of Hot Tunes China, so we spent spring in China, summer in America with dad, then back to China for autumn and then we all went to Mexico for the winter. It was fun, I was home schooled and spent most days with dad and Brown producing music videos. Dad, was very laid back, everyone loved him, I remember when we had just gotten back to America for the summer, dad had this crazy idea that he was going to build me a tree house in the tree in our yard, what I failed to realise was that dad built me a life size bird house, the door was circular and just big enough for him and Brown to squeeze through, and the inside, was bird mania, he actually thought that the inside of a bird house would have tweety wall paper" People laughed at that "Mom, was the best mom you could ever wish for, she taught me that even though life gets a little difficult sometimes, just be who you really are and you'll do just fine. I know Tess told everyone that I was the cooks daughter, but in that moment, I felt really happy and really sad in the same moment and it's been tearing me apart. I felt happy to know that at least Aunt Connie raised me right and I felt extremely sad that I would never get to have all those important experiences that I should have had with my parents. I Know most of you probably won't agree to what I'm about to say and that is fine I spent the last seven years hating, the man who killed my parents, but now I hope to the Lord that he didn't put anyone else in my position and I don't feel anything for him but, I wish his wife and daughter well, because now I'm without parents and his daughter is never going to know him, any way I wrote a couple of songs in tribute to my parents and I would like for you guys to hear them." I smiled and looked up, "The first one is called I miss you"

Sha-la-la-la-la  
>Sha-la-la-la-la<p>

You used to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from Heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms  
>I loved the way you felt so strong<br>I never wanted you to leave  
>I wanted you to stay here holding me<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<p>

You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm livin' out my dream<br>Oh how I wish you could see  
>Everything that's happening for me<br>I'm thinking back on the past  
>It's true that time is flying by too fast<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<p>

I know you're in a better place, (yeah)  
>But I wish that I could see your face (oh)<br>I know you are where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once and a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<br>My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know  
>I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you<p>

"Brown I might need your help with this next one it's called Butterfly fly away"

"Sure Poppet"

You tucked me in, turned out the light  
>Kept me safe and sound at night<br>Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
>Had to drive me everywhere<br>You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
>Make a living, make a home<br>Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
>Scared things wouldn't turn out right<br>You would hold my hand and sing to me 

"Sing with me"

Caterpillar in the tree  
>How you wonder who you'll be<br>Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
>Don't you worry, hold on tight<br>I promise you there will come a day  
>Butterfly fly away<p>

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
>Flap your wings now you can't stay<br>Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
>We've been waiting for this day<br>All along and knowing just what to do  
>Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away<p>

Butterfly fly away  
>Butterfly fly away<p>

"Thanks Brown, now this last song is something I learnt from a really great guy in a canoe, so here it is life's a climb but the view is great"

I can almost see it  
>That dream I am dreaming<br>But there's a voice inside my head saying  
>"You'll never reach it"<p>

Every step I'm taking  
>Every move I make feels<br>Lost with no direction  
>My faith is shaking<p>

But I gotta keep trying  
>Gotta keep my head held high<p>

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down  
>But no, I'm not breaking<p>

I may not know it  
>But these are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
>Just gotta keep going<p>

And I, I got to be strong  
>Just keep pushing on<p>

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be a uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Somebody's gonna have to lose<p>

Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waiting on the other side<br>It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
>Keep the faith, baby<br>It's all about, it's all about the climb  
>Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa<p>

"Thank you" I said and walked off stage and sat down. The next hour or so was a blur the only constant thing was my tears and people saying how nice my parents were. I pretty much said the same speech for the public memorial service and by ten o'clock I fell into a fitful sleep in Caitlyn's cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up because my bunk was bouncing, I know there is only me, Caity and Lola in this cabin and they wouldn't do that, and everyone else hates me so who could it be.

"Let me sleep" I groaned and pulled the covers over my head

"Mitch, where's my bird house?" I heard a distinct whine

"JASON" I screamed and jumped out of my bed

"Hey, Mitchie how's it going?" Jason asked

"I'm fine what are you doing here?"

"Connie told me to get you, then you and I are going to get Peggy" Jason said half an hour later me, Peggy and Jason made our way to the kitchen, where I bet the other two thirds of Connect Three are hiding. As we entered I saw Nate and Shane at the table

"Jase, I can't believe you woke me up screaming about a bird house" I moaned rubbing my eyes, Peggy laughed.

"What you said the next time you saw me I could have a bird house" Jase shrugged I groaned and followed him further into the kitchen.

"Hey, mija hey Pegs, hey Jase" Aunt Connie said

"Where do you want me? I'm good at all sorts of stuff" Jase said

"Uh, Jase I think you should sit down, Peggy and I can help Aunt Connie, plus you have colour schemes to think about for that bird house" I smiled and started cutting up fruit. We finished putting the fruit on tables in the mess hall, so Aunt Connie took me and Peggy out back for a walk.

"I didn't know you guys felt so ashamed of yourselves" Aunt Connie began.

"We're not ashamed, it's just for once I wanted to fit in and be popular like Peggy"

"Wh-What do you mean? You have plenty of friends at home"

"I have one and the last time I checked nobody was busting their buts to sit with us at the lunch table, and when I got here I just, I just wanted it to be different you know just once" I said and walked forwards

"Sweetie you are so much more than you can see neither of you have to lie about whom or what you are ... I'm not just saying because I'm your mom and aunt"

"Aunt Connie" I smiled

"Okay I admit I'm a little bit biased but it is so true you are talented your music speaks to people, people want to listen to you and it is not just me and your uncle" With that speech over I walked away.

I walked into the mess hall.

"Hey guys can I sit with you?" I asked, Cait looked around and nodded

"I guess but you have to give me your cake" Caitlyn smiled

"Okay deal" I laughed and sat down giving her my cake

"You know sitting with the kitchen help is really hurting my rep" Barron said

"What rep?" Lola asked. Suddenly Tess laughed

"Believe me it's probably not that funny" Cait said to us. Tess stood up and came over to us.

"The chicken was kind of dry, could you tell your aunt to be just a little more careful" I noticed Peggy school her face into one of blank emotions.

"TESS" I stood up and walked over to her "Stop talking to me like that stop talking to everyone like that, I maybe the cooks niece and my uncle may not be rich but I'm a much better person than someone who feels good about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad and I'll take that any day" I said

"If it wasn't obvious you're so out of the group" She said and stormed off. Caitlyn stood by me

"Then we'll make our own group"

We spent the rest of the week practising until the day before final jam, we were in the kitchen working when Tess came storming in with Brown.

"I don't think your doing that right" I laughed stirring the mac and cheese

"Wait"

"Don't get in my macaroni" I laughed

"I'm sure they have it" Tess stormed up to us

"Okay she has officially lost it"

"No I didn't lose anything you guys stole it" Tess said

"What?" I asked

"What's going on here?" Aunt Connie asked

"Tess thinks Mitchie and Caitlyn stole her charm bracelet" Brown said

"WHAT" we exclaimed

"I'm sorry Brown but these girls would never do such a thing" Aunt Connie defended us

"Look let's just settle this right,"

"But-"

"I know it was her" Tess said pointing her finger at me "She was lying all summer about who she is" Brown looked at Tess "Who else knows what she'd lie about"

"Now wait a minute"

"Aunt Connie don't" I said stopping her "If she wants to look let her this is stupid"

"Okay, look" Brown intervened "Let me just scope this out and then I'll have a quick look in your cabin, right" Brown said

"Fine" I said

"Whatever" Cait said walking back two steps

"Your not gonna find anything because I didn't stea-" I noticed the bracelet in a stack of books. Brown pulled it from the cooking books.

"That's it that's my charm bracelet" Tess said smugly

"There's gotta be a mistake"

"Like what I snuck into the kitchen and-"

"Tess, I got this right," Brown looked at us "I am totally wigged out"

"Yah so are we" I said

"I'm not" Caitlyn said

"Well rules are rules and since it's the end of camp I have no choice, I've gotta ban you guys from the rest of camp activities until the end of final jam"

"We didn't do anything she's lying" I burst out

"Do you have any proof?" he asked

"Well no but-"

"Then I'm sorry my hands are tied... until the end of final Jam" he said handing Tess her bracelet back. We nodded and everyone left leaving me and Cait in the kitchen.

Later at the docks

"This was supposed to be a fun summer that was all about music and all I did was get caught up in Tess drama" I said

"It happens" Cait said staring at the water

"I can't believe I agreed to be some background singer just because I got intimidated" I stopped pacing

"That's what Tess can do to you"

"No I did it to me"

"I've never seen Brown so harsh"

"I know he just kept repeating until the end of final jam"

"I know I was there" Cait said I've got it I turned and grinned at Caitlyn "What?... What?" she asked I laughed and ran across the dock up to the theatre

"C'mon let's go let's go" I laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Final Jam Time

"Who's stoked? Yeah" Brown shouted through the microphone, he waved his arms around encouraging everyone to cheer. "Okay campers, friends, family, camp rock fans this is it tonight music history will be made as camp rock finds a new final jam winner!" Brown exclaimed the whole theatre cheered. "This year will not only the final jam winner get a camp rock trophy and a big one I might add" Many people laughed at that "He or she is gonna get a sweet prize, the chance to record with my nephew popstar Shane Grey!" he said pointing at Shane who stood up and waved at everyone "alright. To make sure the right camper has been chosen we've invited the other members of Connect Three to be judges. Yes!" At this point all three of them stood up and waved and sat down again, "Okay so put your hands together for Barron James, Sander Loyer and the Hasta La Vista Crew" Brown introduced before disappearing off stage

Yeah  
>It's Your boy Barron<br>Yo  
>And the place to be<br>It's crazy  
>Come rock with me!<p>

Couldn't wait to leave,  
>But now I hate to go<br>Last day of camp,  
>Packing my bags slow<p>

Made so many friends,  
>Why does it have to end<br>In the end its a win,  
>Because we grown so close together<p>

Remember when we first met,  
>First day<br>Figured this would be no fun,  
>No way<br>And now its time to leave, (leave)  
>But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)<br>Oh!

Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going seperate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go  
>Come on now get up and show them<p>

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<br>(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me  
>There's so much more I just want to be<br>All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
>Got love for all the friendships I've acquired<p>

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you<br>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
>Promise I won't forget ya<br>Hasta la vista  
>We'll all be going seperate ways<br>Say everything you didn't say  
>This is your moment, before you go<br>Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<br>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<p>

H-A-S-T-A  
>(La Vista)<br>H-A-S-T-A  
>(La Vista)<p>

Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going seperate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go

Come on now get up and show them  
>H-A-S-T-A<br>(La Vista)  
>H-A-S-T-A<br>(La Vista)  
>"Oh my goodness, okay. Lets give it up for a group who has the 'IT' factor what ever it is, The 'IT' Girls" Brown introduced and left the stage.<p>

Wake up when will things be good enough for you to see  
>All that we can be<br>I'm sick of playin' games and actin' like we never care  
>That we're never there<br>We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you, look at me  
>There's never any us, can't you see?<br>All we can become we can shine like the sun  
>If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one<p>

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,<p>

Is it too much to ask that you put us first, oh?  
>I feel like we're last in our universe<br>And that's not where we oughta be

Look at you, look at me  
>There's never any us, can't you see?<br>All we can become we can shine like the sun  
>If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one<p>

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at me<br>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, look at you  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,<p>

Tess stopped singing as she nearly fell off the stage, then she ran off stage.

"Well it looks like we are basically finished the comp-" Dee interrupted Brown and gave him a piece of paper "Put it on pause, we have a last minute addition come on up Margaret Dupree"

"Who's Margaret?" Ella asked

"I am" Peggy said stepping onto the stage

"Go Margaret" Ella cheered

I am confident  
>But I still have my moments<br>Baby, that's just me  
>I'm not a supermodel<br>I still eat McDonald's  
>Baby, that's just me<p>

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land machine<br>Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my  
>Converse with my dress<br>Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
>Who says I can't be single<br>And have to go out and mingle  
>Baby, that's not me<p>

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>'cause of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land...<p>

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
>'Cause nothing else is real<br>In the la-la land machine

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
>Of losing everything<br>Because of where I  
>Had my start and where I made my name<br>Well, everything's the same  
>In the la-la land machine<p>

Well, I'm not gonna change  
>In the la-la land machine<br>Well, I will stay the same  
>In the la-la land machine<p>

Machine  
>Machine<br>I won't change anything in my life  
>I won't change anything in my life<br>I'm staying myself tonight  
>I'm staying myself tonight<br>La, la, la, la, la

"That was amazing, wasn't she amazing?" Brown exclaimed "And that's the end of Final Jam so we'll let the judges go off and well judge" Brown laughed and watched the trio move to judge. Suddenly there was music. "I'll just be a minute" Brown said running towards the side stage.

"It's the end of Final Jam" I said holding Caitlyn's hand and my microphone

"I was so hoping you'd catch on, now get out there steal their hearts and rock it poppet" Cait and I giggled, I walked onto the stage as the music started, I was so nervous I couldn't face the crowd

I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know 

I spun around and faced the crowd

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>"That's the song" Shane said to Brown<p>

"So that must be the girl" Nate said

"Ya think" Jason said  
>Do you know what it's like<br>To feel so in the dark  
>To dream about a life<br>Where you're the shining star  
>Even though it seems<br>Like it's too far away  
>I have to believe in myself<br>It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>My head snapped up as Shane started singing <p>

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you

I started to move down the stage towards Shane.

You're the missing piece I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

I smiled at Shane and left the stage.


End file.
